


Is it too late?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Of course not!
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/Pomona Sprout
Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055087
Kudos: 1





	Is it too late?

Our tale begins in Filius and Pomona Flitwick's house by the sea, Pomona has something she'd like to discuss.

Filius asked, "Dear, what on Earth are you thinking about with that far off look on your face?"

Pomona told him, "I was just thinking about how it took us so long to get together after the Battle of Hogwarts that by the time we got around to dating and then getting married, it was... well, it's far too late in life for one to think about children."

Filius said, "We are getting on in years now, but why didn't yoh say something sooner?"

Pomona muttered, "There's a lot of things which you don't know about me, before my time at Hogwarts I mean."

Filius stated, "I'm not asking you to share that part of your life with me, Pommy. I never have asked about it. I can sense you'd rather not talk about it with me because it's painful. And that's perfectly okay. But I would like to know why you felt like you couldn't talk to me about something as big as children after all the time we've known each other?"

Pomona frowned. "You're not wrong, that part of my life has many painful memories. But you deserve to know because of how amazing you are and as painful as it might be for me, I think it's time you knew, Filly."

Filius insisted, "Go ahead then, dear."

Pomona took a deep breath and in barely more than an whisper, she said, "Well, my life before I started teaching at Hogwarts is a long and complicated affair to tell in one sitting. But for now, I'll tell you what's most relevant. Since I was a child, I had always dreamt of and wished that when I found the right man, we'd have the perfect life complete with children and well, a house... a garden and all. That childish fantasy was dashed from my mind when my boyfriend at the time, his name isn't relevant, tried to... You have to know that I was just a teenager and I thought that the perfect woman was the one who did anything a man asked of her, but I never thought about what that could lead to back then. Until he...... he asked me to do something which I wasn't comfortable with, I doubt I need to spell it out for you and he didn't listen to me when I said no..........."

Filius pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Don't say another word, I know exactly what happened with this ex boyfriend of yours. I'm here for you and if you truly do want children like you did before him then don't hesitate to tell me because it's not too late for us. It's 2020 for Merlin's sake, we can adopt or do the whole Muggle IVF thing if that's what it comes to. And if you don't want children because of him then that's okay too. Either way, I'm here for you like I always have been."


End file.
